outnumbered arrives in wonderland
by essex girl xxx
Summary: when karen sneaks off of the tour bus and falls don the rabit hole jake and ben have to go and save her! in this crossover story freindships will be formed and so will relationships!


Outnumbered arrives in wonderland

a/n heyyyyy its xpeacepixie101x here and this is my new story 'outnumbered arrives in wonderland'. I got the idea when I watched the new Alice in wonderland and then saw the 3rd series of outnumbered. I thought they were both great so I wanted to merge them together. I really hope you like it.! Could you also check out Upsidedowncandy she is great! Enjoy!

"PEEEEEETTTTTE!" shouted sue from the bottom of the stairs holding bens shoulder (who was completely covered in mud.

"WHAAAAAT?" pete said running down the stairs with 2 ties in his hand .

Sue looked up at him as if he asked the most obvious question in the world. Pete looked down at her the looked at Ben.

"BEN! We have to go to meet auntie Angela at London in 10 minutes!" he shouted.

"Ben go put on some clean clothes now!" said sue.

Ben ran up the stairs . Then sue and pete walked into the kitchen.

"its your fault for letting him water the plants!" sue said to pete.

"oh look at it out there!" pete said looking out of the window.

He stood up and looked down at the two ties again .

"what one do you think hun ? The blue one right?" pete said to sue.

Sue walked over to the table .

"look that one has a stain on it!" she told him looking down at the tie .

"OH ben!" he shouted putting on the other tie .

"ok lets get out of here !" sue shouted.

Jake and karen came into the kitchen.

"mum I thought u didn't like auntie Angela ?" said karen .

"karen of course mum likes auntie Angela there sisters aren't they!" ben said .

"but at the wedding reception…" karen said being interrupted by her mum.

"karen we are just trying to get through today without any problems which means we have to be there in time!" sue said pushing karen and Jake out of the door.

Suddenly pete came down stairs pulling ben along with him. They walked out the door shutting it behind them they opened the car and all of them quickly piled in.

Once they got there they met up with Angela and got on the tour bus. All of the kids were bored so while no one was looking karen sneaked off of the top deck of the top deck and ran off the bus . Jake saw her so him and ben ran after her. They got off the bus then ran after her. Suddenly ben and Jake saw miles of green green grass they saw karen look at a tree and ran over to her. Suddenly she disappeared down a hole.

Jake quickly shouted "karen?".

There was no answer so jake turnt to ben .

"I have to go down and help her." said jake sitting down and slowly pushing himself down.

By the time jakes head was just sticking out of the hole he was fulsfully pulled down and ben could no longer see him. Karen dropped on the floor . The quickly jumped up.

"wow ! What is this place" she asked herself .

Looking around she suddenly saw a tiny door . Being karen she asumed she could fit through it … she was wrong! She got her bum stuck!

Suddenly she heard a loud thump from behind her. "what was that?" karen asked .

"it was me !" jake told mher "whaat happened are uyou ok?"

"yes will u please get me out of here!" karen shouted

Sudenelly there was another thud.

"BEN!" said karen and jake together.

"I wernt gonna let you two have all the fun!" ben told jake . Standing up.

Well help me then. They both tried to push karn out but it didn't work ben gave up so he started looking around the room . He found the bottle of shrinking potion but he didn't read it so he just started drinking it all. Jake quickly snatched it off of him and all of a sudden ben shrunk . Jake drank a bit and shrunk just enough that he could get through the dropped the bottle and it splashed all over karen .unbelievably though she ended up shrinking as well . Shhe suddenly fell through the door and. Ben and jake walked through as well then suddenly they saw a sign that said wonderland.

"WONDERLAND!" jake said .

I"I told you this plce was real!" karen shouted

a/n ok that was it hope you liked it and please review xpeacepixie101x


End file.
